China's Home
by animeotaku1985
Summary: China's home, his country, the people, all of it is within him, but he never truly had a real home. That is, until the Tang Dynasty. Meet his life as a little brother of a family of peasants that care for him. Summary sucks. Just read it! Also no flames please. China needs some love. Rated T cause of bloodshed. I did not make any of the torture devices up. Seriously.


**So, I lied to myself again and am going to write another fanfic without completing the other ones...**

***Cries for forgiveness***

**Anyway, I had this big history test and also just started watching Hetalia, which I am getting addicted to. Also, my fanfic Dragon's Pride will be updated this week or next week! I have officially passed my CM Test and is now able to write these fics to all my pleasure! Also, the Insane Vs. The More Insane will also be updated no later than next Sunday! If you haven't read it yet, please do! **

**So while doing the history test, I read about the Tang Dynasty, and I got this idea of a fanfic about China (Wang Yao) when he was little and how he was founded and stuff. After squealing like a Hetalia fan over his pictures, I got a light bulb.**

**I came up with this fic.**

**Hope you people enjoy before becoming angry at me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Also, is anyone else excited for the anime expo in July? I know it's still pretty early... but still.**

**China's Home**

_The Great Wall of China goes through my home,_

_To the beautiful rivers of SuZhou._

_I come to places where people are known,_

_Thousands of tourists flock around the flow._

_Running through the crowded stands filled with foods,_

_Listening to the bickering of men._

_Waving above the large group that includes,_

_The only, single nation that loves zen._

_Filling my large disorderly roadways,_

_Are cars that travel through the snaking roads._

_Showing less concern of the weakened days,_

_They seem to not notice my small abode._

_But, as long as people are here to stay._

_I will live through and pass the glory day._

This was a poem I made during class after learning about iambic pentameter. If you read carefully, all sentences are in syllables of ten!

**China was founded before the Tang Dynasty, but I'm just going to make him appear during the Tang Dynasty, ok?**

**Ch. 1 Home**

" Two little tigers, to little tigers~" sang a cheerful voice in the small bamboo forest near a tiny little rice village.

"Running through the grass~

"One doesn't have an ear, the other doesn't have a tail~

"How strange and peculiar~"

Soon, many of the villagers appeared out of their wooden houses to see who was singing the song. The thought that it was just child that must've been from another village not near here. No one dared to go into the forest though, for fear that it was actually a demon that was trying to lure in strangers. Rumours spread like wildfire in the village, and all people feared the forest.

However, one person who was brave enough to travel into the forest was Wang Fu, a peasant of no high class that sold rice for profit, and had a liking to bamboo. He always took a bag filled with brushes and boards into the forest to draw. The voice he heard in the forest did not faze him, and he still went into the forest even though his wife and children begged him not to leave.

He shook them away, and said to them, "It is nothing, just a songlark singing, I might even be able to capture it and bring it home."

Who knew he had terrible hearing?

Soon he was walking on the dirt road toward the forest, not caring of the frightened looks everyone shot him. He wasn't very used to the attention, and tried to hurry along his path. However, some of the villager's children came over and started to mock him.

"Look, it old man Fu with his cheap art supplies going into the haunted forest, let's hope he doesn't come back!" taunted a boy with spiky black hair and malice in his eyes.

"The old man may as well die in the forest!" Another one of his followers snickered.

The taunting was getting louder and much furious, until they heard someone shuffle toward them.

"Stop!" A small voice shrieked. It was a young girl with flowing hair and bright black eyes that were filled with tears. She was sniffling and looked on the verge of crying.

The leader of the boys softened his eyes and tried to comfort her. " It's alright, I won't really hurt the old man, Hua, if it makes you feel bad."

When all this commotion was unraveling, Wang Fu quietly slipped away and into the forest. He hobbled toward the clearing in the middle of the forest and was surprised to see someone else already sitting there. It was clearly a young boy with black silky hair and a red robe with black pants. He was singing clearly to no one in particular, but many animals had already made their way to the clearing. Birds of many species flocked around him, and a panda was listening intently to his voice. There was even a tiger lounging on the edge of the clearing. Mesmerized, the old man, slowly walked into the sunshine, and started to approach the boy.

Right when his foot hit the clearing, all the animals fled. The birds squawked and fluttered upward. The panda lumbered back into the forest. The tiger growled and leapt into the bamboo and ran away like the wind. The boy had stopped singing and had turned his face towards him. Wang Fu was shocked. Instead of the normal brown eyes many villagers had, this boys were light amber, like liquid gold.

Wang stood there dumbly for a few seconds, until the boy smiled. "I had been waiting for someone to find me, I am China, your home."

Wang opened his mouth then closed it, gaping like a fish at the little boy who claimed to China. He was old, and could not process what was happening very thoroughly, and just turned around and walked out of the forest. However, the little boy followed, holding a long thin bamboo stick and singing cheerfully.

When they came back to the village, everyone had gone off to work already. Wang hurriedly went home to tell his wife about the news. The little boy followed.

When his wife saw who was following his husband, she almost cried of happiness. She had always wished for another son, but being so old they could never have one. She ran to meet her husband and said, "Who is this child?"

Wang Fu looked bewildered at her comment until he turned around to face the boy that had been trailing him since their meeting.

The boy smiled and said, "Hello, mother, father, I am now in your care."

**Me like cliffhangers... see how I said you guys would be angry at me?**

**Anyways, I did not make up the song at the beginning, it's a very nice song and my mom always sang it to me to make me laugh. Good times. Anyways, it's actually in Chinese, so I translated it for you guys! **

**See you in a week! (Or so.)**


End file.
